Three Sides of the Same Coin
by InfernoAlive
Summary: The ballroom scene in LoS. Except the music doesn't turn off and Mark can't help but want to join Kieran and Cristina. Kierarktina. Polyamory.


_He heard Cristina laugh. His eyes widened. Incredible. She and Kieran were like stars whirling together, just touching at the edges, but flaring up into a rain of sparks and fire when they did. And Kieran was smiling, actually smiling. It changed his face, made him look as young as he actually was._

Mark's breath caught at the sight of that smile, pure and free and _happy_. His heart pounded as he watched the two of them, synchronized in rhythm, twirling around in each other's arms like a pair of faeries in a revel. _A revel._

He remembered the heat of Cristina's body on top of his in Faerie, how beautiful and otherworldly she'd looked above him, her dark curls silhouetted against the sky. And he remembered seeing Kieran from across a revel a long time ago, his body aching to join his lover and dance with him until they both lost all breath in their body, and then would fall to the floor to passionately make love.

Mark held a certain desire for both of them, he knew, and yet he hadn't let himself think of _both of them_ at the same time before. It was confusing and tempting and… a _ll too perfect._

His eyes followed Kieran and Cristina's movements, and the other faerie looked up at him for a split second, their gazes locked. The moment seemed to freeze in place as black and silver eyes met gold and blue ones. Both shone with undeniable lust. Kieran licked his lips, and strands of his black hair turned a deep indigo. Cristina had moved closer towards him, her chest flush with his, and - not looking away from Mark - Kieran bent his head and pressed his mouth against her cheek.

The Blackthorn felt like he was on fire. He was so overcome by all these powerful sensations and the look in Kieran's eyes was just fuel to the explosion, a challenge: _come here, Mark Blackthorn. Come here and join us._

With shaking legs, Mark came towards them, and his hands found Cristina's hips. She leaned into his touch, her head falling back onto his shoulder, her lips parted in something he could only describe as ecstasy. He exhaled, relishing in the feel of her soft curves grinding against him as they danced. Mark looked over her shoulder at Kieran, whose face was, to his surprise, flushed. His eyes were bright, and his hair was an intoxicating mix of blue and purple.

 _Beautiful_ , Mark thought, and in an act of boldness, reached over and kissed the faerie prince roughly and desperately. Kieran groaned into his mouth, shivering, and the movement passed through all three of them. Their bodies were colliding against each other's, impossibly close and yet not close enough, fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. _All too perfect._

 _"Esto es incredible,_ " Cristina breathed, lifting her head back up and swaying her hips even more. Her hand was buried in Mark's hair, and he sighed wistfully as her gentle fingers stroked down the back of his neck.

 _"En efecto._ " Kieran chuckled breathlessly, sliding his hands around her waist, turning her so she now faced Mark. The faerie grinned, placing chaste kisses against the back of her neck, while Cristina moaned softly. She wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and kissed him, soft and sweet yet full of a sense of craving. He could feel it all of them, the way their bodies moved against each other's, their sighs and gasps and moans. The way their eyes had always looked at each other from the start.

 _A deep need for more._

And then the music stopped and it was like whatever had made them feel brave and brash and bold was gone. They fell apart and Mark instantly felt like something was missing. He didn't feel complete and as he looked at Cristina and Kieran, he knew they felt that loss as well.

Kieran's hair had darkened back to black with hints of navy blue, and his eyes were flat and unreadable. Cristina looked like she was about to faint, her hands trembling by her sides, blushing furiously.

And Mark…

He knew then that he'd never felt so _alive_ before.

He looked at both of them, _caring_ for both of them, and knew he couldn't love one without the other. It would be-

"Ridiculous." Cristina suddenly whispered, "I mean, what were we possibly thinking?"

"We were _not_ thinking, Lady of Roses." Kieran said, his voice slightly husky, "And because of that act of foolishness, we gave in to our weaknesses."

Mark shook his head, "I refuse to believe this was weakness." Cristina and Kieran looked at him, but he couldn't tell if they were judging him or not. Surely they couldn't be regretting what had just taken place? "It was an act of freedom and desire. It was true, was it not?"

Kieran remained silent, but a strand of his navy blue hair lightened just slightly.

Cristina bit her lip, refusing to look at either of them. "I'm tired. I think it's best I think over what has just happened. I need to get my head around it." And she left the room quietly.

After a moment, Kieran suddenly said, "Her head around it? I'm not sure I understand. It sounds rather painful, wouldn't you agree?"

Mark could only smile.

* * *

 **So this is my version of what went down in the ballroom scene. In Emma's words - "a hot faerie threesome" ;)**

 **I'm praying to God that all these little hints Cassie was dropping throughout LoS aren't just that. I need this beautiful poly relationship to THRIVE.**

 **Oh, and I'm broken after reading LoS, btw. Too many beautiful ships (Jemma, Kitty, Kierarktina, Malec, DianaxGwyn), too much sadness (the last page omf) and too many TID references for my poor TID loving heart.**

 **And something that happened on page 61 that is scaring me to DEATH.**

 **If anyone wants to discuss, feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
